U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,494 also granted to the same inventor of the application and entitled "Lightly-operating Automatic Umbrella for Preventing False Operation" disclosed on automatic umbrella which can be opened and closed automatically. However, when such an umbrella is opened, the extending spring (3) still urges the upper shaft (14) and the ribs (2) upwardly outwardly to open the umbrella to overcome the spring force acted by the retraction spring (4). When closing the umbrella, the tension of the extending spring (3) should be released first by depressing the seesaw button (51) and then the retraction restoring spring (4) will restore the ribs (2) downwardly inwardly to close the umbrella. The retraction restoring spring (4) will effect its automatic closing function only after the releasing of the spring force of the extending spring (3) held in the central shaft (1), thereby causing a time delay for an umbrella-closing operation.
It is therefore expected to disclose an umbrella which can be closed automatically and quickly.